


Those Damn Sugar Cubes...

by Aka_Hana



Category: Diabolik Lovers More Blood (2018 Play) RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Implied Relationships, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Hana/pseuds/Aka_Hana
Summary: The night before the opening of the new play and Allen offers his services to help alleviate some lingering nerves.... Kousuke's not convinced he should be going along with this though.





	Those Damn Sugar Cubes...

**Author's Note:**

> My usual disclaimer of love and affection for Kousuke and Allen ♥ 
> 
> Please take this story as an expression of my love for them, and I hope you enjoy.

This was a remarkably bad idea, and Kousuke knew it.  
And that was even before Allen draped himself over the couch in a mock fainting position.

Tomorrow was the opening for the new production of Diabolik Lovers, and they’d both been practicing hard for it. Both were excited for it and the plan had, originally been to get an early night. To get a proper a good night of rest ready for the day ahead.

But… You know what they say about best laid plans… 

Perhaps agreeing to go to Allen’s had really been the first downfall of that plan. But then it hadn’t really felt like he was given much choice in the matter.  
Truth was, Allen could read him better than most and had all but insisted that he come home with him. 

It had taken a little while for Allen to get it out of him but eventually he’d figured it out.  
The real reason Kousuke seemed anxious. 

That scene with the sugar cube.  
And, apparently, he had the perfect solution for Kousuke’s anxiety. 

"I am helpless damsel! Now seduce me!" He proclaimed, closing his eyes and dramatically holding the back of his hand to his forehead.  
A small smirk still ghosted over Allen’s lips as he did so. Which admittedly lessened the whole ‘helpless damsel’ effect. 

Kousuke stood, arms folded while still holding the bag of sugar cubes Allen had so unceremoniously thrust at him.  
"... Allen you're not helping." He protested, with a sigh. 

To that, Allen opened one eye to fix on Kousuke. Somehow, he managed to gather a commanding air even like that.  
"I think you'll find I'm being exceptionally helpful." He countered, raising an eyebrow as his smirk grew just a fraction.  
Then he waved his hand. “Now come on, come on! Just imagine I’m that helpless girl… Who has just fainted and needs reviving… The only method at your disposal being those sugar cubes that you prize so dearly…” 

Kousuke rolled his eyes. “I know the scene, Allen…” He pouted. 

Suddenly, Allen sat up, quickly dropping character. For a moment he frowned, looking almost frustrated.  
The look immediately softened, and he sighed, gently. “I know you do. But we all hit walls somewhere. So let me help you get past this one.”  
Kousuke looked up, meeting his gaze, briefly. He smiled, just a little. 

And Allen smiled easily back. “Come on. No more messing around, I promise.” 

Naturally, a promise like that when you’re practicing such a scene can be… Hard to keep. 

On the first try, Allen had insisted that Kousuke should also begin by saying his lines.  
“To get you more comfortable with the scene as a whole.” Allen explained when Kousuke protested that the lines weren’t the issue. 

But somehow, by creating a lead up before the sugar cube could even be introduced, meant that Kousuke found it impossible to even get close to Allen before having to pull away, quickly.  
Allen sat up a little as he watched Kousuke carefully remove the sugar cube from between his teeth.  
“Sorry.” He sighed. “Guess it gave me too much time to over think it…” 

Allen nodded, slowly.  
“Alright. Forget the lines. Start from moving closer.”  
He paused, considering it. “And forget the sugar cube a minute. I think that’s distracting you. Just focus on the act of moving in closer.”  
Allen rubbed his hand back through his hair, thinking. “Perhaps that’s it. Perhaps we need to break it down.” Then he nodded. “Start with that.” 

Kousuke watched as Allen stretched himself out again.  
He quickly realised what was wrong.  
“She’s not laying down.” Kousuke said. 

“Hmm?” 

“In the scene. She’s kind of… Sat up a little?” 

“Oh! Right.” Allen said, nodding as he sat up, his back against the armrest. “Better?”  
Kousuke nodded. 

It was a little awkward, crouching on the couch but Kousuke figured if he could get comfortable like this, when he had a whole stage to work with it would be much simpler. 

At first he was put off as Allen kept meeting his eyes as he attempted the careful, cat like movements that carried him closer.  
But as Allen was unflinching, it made Kousuke all the more determined to be so too. 

Finally, Allen nodded. “Good, good. Now… You know the next part.” 

Kousuke admitted this made him nervous, with or without sugar cube and the idea of people actually watching him do this… 

He closed his eyes briefly, then moved closer, for now only miming the action of the sugar cube being passed. 

Allen shook his head. “No cutting corners here. Come on.” 

Kousuke stayed close. Hoping that at least this time, Allen wouldn’t insist on the whole run through of him moving in close.  
Break it down. That’s what he’d said. So that’s what Kousuke would do. 

The problem was he was somehow so nervous at the thought that he could barely hold the damn cube in his own mouth never mind passing it over. 

“Kousuke.”  
A soothing hand was stroking his hair.  
“Relax. It’s me. You know you don’t have to be anxious with me.” 

When he finally, finally got to managing to try…  
The cube dropped clumsily and after a moment of intense silence they both burst out laughing.  
The tension broke, and Kousuke found himself laughing against Allen’s chest as he tried and failed to push himself back up. 

Eventually, their laugher slowed and Kousuke looked up.  
Allen was already smiling at him. “Good. Now. Ready to start over?” 

Kousuke nodded.  
Somehow, he had a feeling this had been all part of Allen’s plan. 

Many tries and just a couple of dropped sugar cubes later, Kousuke felt like the whole thing was feeling… Easier.  
And yet, Allen kept insisting that he start again. 

“I want this like routine.” Allen explained. “I want you to have done this so many times it almost feels boring to you. You can’t be nervous about something that feels boring, right?” 

Kousuke admitted there was… Some sort of logic to Allen’s thinking.  
But. He had failed to take one tiny little thing into consideration.  
Whilst there was nothing but professionalism between himself and his co-actor on stage, both Kousuke and Allen knew full well there was more than simply that between the two of them. 

And. Really. They should have known that eventually that would cause them… Problems. 

Kousuke edged close, pausing before closing the gap, offering the cube between his teeth, waiting for Allen to take it.  
His mouth lingered over Allen’s even after he’d felt the grip of Allen taking it.  
Without meaning to, he leaned in a little more, letting their lips touch.  
Only barely.  
But Allen didn’t wait for Kousuke to pull back to press the sugar cube between his lips to complete the action. Carefully closing his lips over it and letting it dissolve.  
Slowly Allen opened his eyes.  
Finally, now Kousuke pulled back a little.  
"S- sorry that was a little um-" He stumbled. 

"It's fine.” Allen shook his head “Go again."

"Um... But..." 

"Go again." Allen insisted. 

Kousuke was reluctant.  
A new kind of tension had risen between them. Something about the air surrounding them seemed to, all at once, feel very hot.  
Had Allen really not noticed? Or did he simply… Not care? 

Even so, he did as asked. Began again. Trying his best not to linger, not to get closer than needed. 

All was fine until his thumb stayed a moment longer on Allen’s lips than was truly needed.  
A thoughtless gesture only made worse as Allen’s lips parted, perhaps unintentionally.  
He should have moved it away then, but instead found his eyes transfixed, thumb lightly glancing over Allen’s bottom lip and he really, really should move that thumb away now. 

Allen’s eyes opened, meeting his.  
“Go again.” He said, once again.  
This time his voice was quieter, but no less demanding. 

And this time Kousuke knew it would be a good time to say ‘no, this isn’t sensible anymore. We should stop.’  
And yet.  
He found himself with another sugar cube, moving close again. 

Kousuke paused, pulling back after Allen took the sugar cube from him.  
He was considering.  
Then he came back close, trying not to overthink.  
Using his tongue to press the cube into Allen’s mouth, instead of his thumb.  
His tongue glanced over Allen’s lower lip, at once tasting all the sweetness from the sugar cubes.  
As soon as he was able, Allen’s tongue stroked lightly against Kousuke’s, reaching his arms up to wrap around Kousuke and pull him close. 

They’d lost it all by then. Focus, memory of why they were doing this in the first place. Perhaps a little bit of rationality. 

All at once they became hyper aware of the closeness of each other, their bodies growing warmer as they continued to kiss.  
They’d started their kisses at such a peak there was little else to go. And so it continued as they began. Deep, mostly opened mouthed and definitely hotter than either had intended. 

“K- Kousuke…” Allen gasped, softly as he felt fingers gliding under his shirt, pushing it up slightly.  
He hesitated before leaning close to Kousuke’s ear. “Off… Take it off.”  
Kousuke’s hands faltered on Allen’s skin, and Allen found himself pressing against him in response. 

Perhaps realising he’d asked too much too soon, Allen pulled Kousuke close again, kissing him sweetly.  
Then deeply again.  
His hands reached out, gently cupping Kousuke’s face, his thumbs tracing Kousuke’s jawline. Holding him there as Allen pushed up slightly, trying, trying to find yet more deepness to reach. 

Their legs were a tangle. But Allen manged to free his enough to hook Kousuke’s leg by the knee, slipping his leg between Kousuke’s, getting his legs to part.  
It wasn’t an entirely conscious decision. But there was no denying he was stating his place in this. Even if he was underneath Kousuke right now, that didn’t mean Kousuke had the dominance role here.  
Allen ran his tongue, slowly over Kousuke’s bottom lip.  
Kousuke responded by gently nipping at Allen’s lip. A tiny gesture, but still enough to make Allen whine quietly. 

In retaliation, Allen ducked away from the next kiss, nuzzling at Kousuke’s jaw while his hand settled at the back of Kousuke’s neck, holding him still.  
He kissed, almost delicately at the pulse point, then trailed a few kisses lower. Then kissing a little deeper. Happily hearing Kousuke’s uneven, soft gasps against his ear.  
Then, grinning at the idea that this had started from practicing for a vampire play, Allen bit, lightly at Kousuke’s skin. Making him yelp, then whine quietly as Allen sucked at the soft skin.  
A few moments as Kousuke seemed to get over the initial overwhelming feeling. Then he was fidgeting, trying to move away. Allen let him, never wanting to push Kousuke further than he wanted to go.  
Kousuke’s hand went to the spot where Allen’s lips and teeth had been on his neck.  
He looked vaguely panicked.  
“I- I- Can’t. The show… People will see it!” Kousuke said, hurriedly, flustered.  
Allen sighed, leaning back into the armrest again. He smiled, patiently. “It’s okay, Kousuke. I don’t think you gave me time to do any damage.” 

Kousuke was rubbing at his neck, self consciously.  
Allen rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Let me see.” He said, coaxing Kousuke’s hand away.  
The very barest, faintest of marks on Kousuke’s skin. Nothing even close to a bruise and no teeth marks.  
He grinned. Pulling Kousuke down to kiss his lips again. “You’re fine. Promise.” 

Then he stretched his own neck out, exposing it. “Wanna keep playing at vampires though?” Allen asked.  
Kousuke’s gaze darted to Allen’s neck, then away again. He pouted. “But they’ll see it on you too…”  
Allen grinned. “I wear a choker on stage. Get it in the right place and no one will see it.”

Kousuke looked again, his eyes roaming as if trying to gauge and judge just where he’d need to place it.  
“… Don’t you want to bite me, Yuma?” Allen teased, half suggestively.  
Kousuke closed his eyes, whining quietly before swooping down to kiss Allen deeply all over again. 

And then he was kissing Allen’s neck. And biting a little, then sucking, then biting a little harder and it really wasn’t Allen’s fault that such noises were falling from his lips. It wasn’t his fault that Kousuke managed to make this feel so damn good. 

Kousuke’s mouth was back on his now, his lips just slightly wet and Allen thought if they could just stay like this… Just like this.  
He could feel the bruise forming on his neck and he knew he’d find it a pain tomorrow to try and hide. That someone would notice, someone would ask but right now he didn’t care. He was proud of it. 

Allen’s hand reached down, between them.  
They’d been so caught up in their kisses that they’d failed, for the most part to notice what the rest of their bodies were doing. 

He undid his own belt and zip before moving to Kousuke’s. As soon as he’d felt Allen’s hand near, Kousuke had began to whine, his hips moving impatiently, as if all at once reminded that he could find satisfaction someplace other than his lips and mouth. 

“Hold on.” Allen gasped into Kousuke’s mouth. “It’s okay. I’ll see to you soon, promise.”  
Kousuke broke their kiss, ducking his head as Allen’s hand rubbed against him. 

It’d all happened at such speed, and without either of them really sure how to track how it’d happened. 

Allen stroked Kousuke’s hair as he saw him into and through his orgasm, his own eyes closing as he heard Kousuke half gasping his name against his ear.  
Silently cursing himself that that was all he needed to tip over the edge himself.  
How was it that Kousuke didn’t even need to touch him to get him to come? 

Kousuke curled up slightly as he calmed, his head laying on Allen’s chest.  
“W- We’re still dressed.” He said, hesitantly.  
Allen nodded. “I know.”  
“… I can’t believe we…”  
“It’s fine.” 

A pause, then Kousuke curled up more as he admitted. “It… Doesn’t seem strange though.”  
“Hmm?” Allen prompted, his fingers idly playing with Kousuke’s hair. 

“What just happened. That we just… I mean. How it happened.” 

Allen chuckled, lightly.  
“Though I have a feeling that I ended up failing in my task to make you more comfortable with the scene.” He admitted. 

Kousuke giggled.  
“Actually… I think you did.” 

“Huh?” 

Kousuke sat up, slowly. “I mean… It’s not as if I’m attracted to our co-actor, so I know there’s no chance I’m going to mess up or lose control. But… I know I can… Be confident with that scene. I can. Take control. And. Be. Sexy.” His cheeks and face slowly grew pinker as he finished talking.  
And Allen laughed, pulling him down and rolling them over so that, finally, Allen was on top of him.  
“Oh. You think you can take control, huh?” Allen teased.  
Pausing, looking down at Kousuke, admiring Kousuke. Liking the hints of pink to his cheeks. The still slightly hazy look to his eyes. And the sweet redness to Kousuke’s lips.  
Allen stroked his hand back through Kousuke’s hair before leaning down to kiss him, carefully. 

“…Let’s get cleaned up, then head to bed. Big day ahead of us.” Allen said. 

Kousuke blinked slowly, looking ready enough to fall asleep right there.  
“Thank you.” Kousuke said, quietly, closing his eyes. “For knowing what was wrong and… Not letting me run away from it.” 

Allen kissed him again.  
“Always.” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts from me in one day?! Madness... 
> 
> Okay okay admittedly this has been sitting on my laptop for a while but I was hesitating over posting it. 
> 
> It was actually prompted by Kousuke saying how nervous he was about doing the 'blood sucking scene', I figured since this was the lead up to that, it was likely all part of his nerves.  
> Kousuke never stop being so cute. ♥


End file.
